The Golden Floor
by TheSouthernScribe
Summary: The final Snow Patrol Diary entry...a beach...Snow Patrol...waves...and a little we can't really be together outside of this moment...a little bit of a different pairing for me...please don't hurt me...


_Okay, this is the final Snow Patrol entry. I'm going to duck because I don't want the tomatoes, rocks, and the like to hit me in the head. Unrelated to anything I've written before, so take it as a one shot. It's been bugging me for a while; I just have to get it out so it will go away._

_**Disclaimer – In my dreams I own them, but I'm awake right now.**_

_**The Golden Floor**_

It's a bar just like the one where they first met.

_Bad music._

_Stale beer. _

_Dusty and dirty floors. _

And the smile she has never been able to resist; the one that warmed the soft space between her thighs when they met. The same one he flashes when he wants his way. He knows she has a weakness for it.

They're watching one another, hoping that no one notices their quiet exchange. She shifts her hips wickedly in time to the beat of the music. She remembers the song from somewhere in a distant memory. It's their song. Soon he joins her in the crowd; his hands drifting from her shoulders, entwining with her fingers, and dancing along the hem of her skirt.

She dips with the music and his body follows hers. There are no words leaving the lips tracing along her ear. The heat of his body is causing a reaction that will end the age old debate, can men and women really just be friends. They can't. She leaves him standing in the middle of the dance floor.

Longing…

Desire…

Pure lust is written all over his face.

She finds the only bike in the lot that can belong to him. He likes to return to his wild ways when they are Earth side. She straddles it, knowing that he's only a few paces behind. Hearing the in take of breath behind her, she realizes that the sight of her on the bike causes a welcomed reaction. She doesn't have to see him in the darkness to know what he's doing.

His hands trace the curves of the bike and the path leads to her body. He licks his lips, wondering about the taste of her skin. He takes a deep breath, searching for the scent of her arousal in the air. When he finds it, then he'll take his place on the bike, and wait for her hands to circle his waist.

They ride without words spoken; the wind blowing through their hair. She tightens her grasp and he relaxes into her touch. Together they decide on a quiet spot on the beach. The waves crash and there are no sights that compare. Not even the stars and planets they viewed for the last five years on a routine basis. He refuses to ask the obvious question, why him, why now. Instead he enjoys the feel of her breasts against his back. The touch of her lips on that pleasurable spot at the nape of her neck.

It's been a test of wills for close to seven years. She touches the jaw that once held the bruise for his smart comment about her talented tongue; the same tongue that's now dancing in his mouth. Her lips taste like vanilla mingled with mint. She sighs and pulls away from him. Running down the beach in the shadows, he lets her think this time she'll win before he races to catch her, lifting her from behind and throwing both of their bodies into the wet sand.

The sounds of her laughter threatening to drive him mad. He wonders if it's possible to carry this game back on board, to let down their guards and just be man and woman.

Lovers and friends.

Nyota and Jim.

She presses a finger against his lips to silence the internal question.

He takes the finger into his mouth, tasting her, and savoring the moment. Her eyes widen and the smile she gives is bright. She recaptures her finger and claims the space between them. Lost in his arms and refusing to breathe another minute apart from him. They share another kiss that deepens. His hands find their way to her hair. Her fingers dance against the bare skin under his chest.

Their feet are wet now, as the tide washes over them. In the moonlight on the golden sands of their beach, it makes sense. His eyes are the only confirmation she needs. Her laughter holds the redemption for all his past sins.

So when they return to their duties, it will be this night they both will remember. The threat of tears in his eyes and the words she won't let him speak will linger in the air between them. The sound of happiness in her voice will transport him back to the last time he was able to hold her in his arms.

When they were simply Jim and Nyota…

Lovers and friends…

Man and woman…

_**A/N – Well that was the final Snow Patrol diary. The poll closes on my profile today. And the winner for the full length…Chasing Cars…so stay tuned…**_


End file.
